The life of a Detective and an ADA
by CowgurlFearless'13
Summary: Dylan has fallen for the ADA and doesn't know what to do so she's goes to the two people who have been in her shoes. Will this go Dylan's way or will it end the start of what could have been?  I don't known nothing..expect the though process
1. Chapter 1

Dylan D'lancra lived in her fourth floor apartment in New Yourk City with her dog Rocky, well when he was home most of the time. Dylan worked with the SVU unit on occasion when she wasn't working under cover for the FBI. Dylan had three things in her life that she was passionate about, her cars, her dog and her kids. Dylan could be found under the hood of her car when she was not working, working out or in a bar somewhere. Dylan had a twin brother, Justin who was off in Kentucky somewhere doing what ever he was doing in his life. Dylan was working on her car when Abbie Carmichael walked up to the car with her girlfriend, Jamie Jagielski. Abbie and Jamie had been dating for 10 years. They met in high school, Abbie was a senior and Jamie was a Junior. Jamie was the star player on the basketball team and Abbie was the star player on the softball team. They dated off and on in high school and all through college and still were. While Dylan was working on her car, Rocky and Tiger were laying beside the car. Those dogs were Dylan's heart, well alone with her kids Jackson and Sawyer. "I told you she'd be under the hood of this car." Dylan looked up and saw Abbie. "I though you were in Texas?" Dylan asked and set the tools down. "I was but I decide to come see my bestie buddy in the Feds." "Well, Abs I love you too and glad you stopped by cause I have something for you." Dylan reached down on the other side of Rocky and grabbed a leash and Tiger got up. Dylan walked over to Jamie. "I know how much you love him and I know how much he loves you so I'm giving him to you." Jamie looked at Dylan. "Dylan, I can't take him, he's yours." "Your right he is mine, but you know how to handle him when he's in the field." Jamie took the leash and then looked at Tiger. "Ya Miss me?" He barked. Jamie smiled. "Thought so, come on let's go run." Jamie and Tiger took off running. Abbie smiled and looked at Dylan. "You have made a her day." "Well, I've seen how much she loves him and I know he loves her and beside I still have Rocky." Abbie looked at him. "He's a momma's boy." "He is." Dylan looked at Abbie. "Why are you really?" Abbie pulled a box out of her pocket and handed it to Dylan. "You know me more that anyome in the world right now, and I'm not one for settling down but there something about Jamie that makes me wanna settle down and I want you to tell me what you think of this." Dylan took the box and opened it up. "Jamie's gonna love it, Abbie I promise you that, if she's anything like her sister she will love it." Dylan closed the box and gave it back to Abbie. "So when you gonna give it too her?" "Christmas." Dylan smiled. "That's so romantic." "Yeah, it is." Abbie is a federal ADA and Dylan is a federal agent. When Abbie had to travel to another state for a case Dylan was with her escort just to make sure that nothing happened to her and was secuirty when Abbie needed it too. When Dylan was carring the twins, Abbie and Jamie stuck right by Dylan's side during the whole pregancy. Dylan asked Jamie and Abbie to the kids god mothers when they were born, Dylan trusted Abbie and Jamie with her kids and knew that they wouldn't let nothing happen to the kids.

(Lindsay's bulding on the upper west side) Lindsay was getting the last of her work things together. "Shane, I'm leaving for work, I'll be late coming in but there food in the fridge and my mother is coming by to get the dish for the dinner tonight." "Ok." Lindsay put her jacket on. "And for once call her and tell her your sorry and you wanna come back and clean up your room please." Lindsay grabbed her things and walked out. Jake was standing at his station with Rocky sitting next to him, just watching the people go by. Lindsay came walking out. "Morning Jake." He nodded to Lindsay. "Morning Miss Strauss." Lindsay saw Rocky sitting there. "Morning Rocky." Lindsay petted his head. "You two behave and have a good day." "Oh I will and you to Miss Strauss." Lindsay waved to Jake and then got in her car and left. Jake looked at Rocky. "She's growing on you, boy." Rocky yawned and laid down. "Yeah, you got up to early this morning." Alex and Liv walked out of the building. "Miss Cabot, Miss Benson." "Jake." Liv saw rocky laying down. "That's the fourth time this week Rocky?" Jake smiled. "He's here every morning, Miss Benson." "As I have come to notice Jake." Alex looked at them. "Does he not stay on a leash?" Liv pointed to Rocky's vest which held the leash that was attached to his collar. Alex nodded. "Dylan's good about keeping him on it, and when she's around she just attches it to her gear." "And where is Dylan?" Liv was about to answer when a car pulled up and stopped. "ROCKY!" He jumped up and ran to the car. Dylan opened the door and he got in. Dylan shut the door and then waved at Jake. "Thanks, Jakey." He nodded and Dylan took off. "Looks, like she got it fixed." "Yeap, but we need to get going we have to get to work." Alex and Liv walked to Liv's car and got in and then they left. Jamie and Tiger came back from there run around the park. Abbie and Jamie were still in Dylan's apartment. Abbie always stayed a while at Dylan's before she ever left. Jamie was looking around the apartment. "For Dylan to live by her self and have a dog she keeps this place clean." "She never stays here, and when she does, she so damn sick that she's sleeps the whole time and as for Rocky he's always in and out of the place." Abbie said from the kitchen. Jamie looked over in the corner and saw the playpen filled with stuff toys and blankets. Abbie walked in the livingroom with a sandwitch and drink in her hand. "Dylan have the kids this week?" "Yeah, she's suppose to go pick them this afternoon." "And Jayden ok with that?" "For now she is." Abbie and Jamie sat on the couch. "What do you mean for now she is." "Jayden freaked out about something and Dylan's thinking all the time that she's gonna run with them, but for now, she has them every other week, birthday and every christmas." Jamie looked at Abbie. "I told Dylan that I would make sure that if Jayden did try to take them away from her, that I was going to fight like hell with her to get them back but Jayden's trying to fight her on it and it's pissing her off, highly it's only a matter of time before Dylan snaps and Jayden gets it." Abbie and Jamie sat down on the couch. "So when's Dylan getting back?" "No idea, she comes and goes." Jamie nodded and turned on the tv. "Does Dylan let just anyone in her apartment?" "No, Dylan's very strict about who's in here when she's gone." Jamie took a bite of the sandwitch Abbie was holding. "Got it." Jamie grabbed her drink and then started flipping through the TV. "You know your the only one who's able to do that and get by with it." Jamie smiled. "I know." They went back to watching TV.

(1pp training room) Dylan walked in the room and Rocky was right beside her. Faith was trying to teach the rookies there lesson. "Guys what the hell was that." Faith bit her tounge not to say something bad. "Having fun there, Lehane." Faith looked at Dylan. "How the hell do you do it?" Dylan smiled. "Simple, take control." Dylan turned to the room. "Drop give me twenty now, and for everyone not accounted for is another month spent in here." Dylan blew her whistle. They all dropped and did what Dylan told them too. 'D, you gotta call on line 2.' Chole siad over the intercome. Dylan walked in her office and took the call. Dylan picked up the phone. "D'lancra speaking." "D, it's Arizona." Dylan sat down. "Arizona." "Yeah, Dylan, I'm home, just got in last night and Ma is feeding me like a stuff pig." Dylan smiled. "She'll do that when you get home and have you heard from Justin." "Last I heard he was in Kentucky at Camp Kent with Medics." "That's good, so how's Torres doing?" "I haven't called her yet." "What? Why?" "She's still in Flordia with her sister." "Ari call her, I gotta go." "Ok, see you at christmas right?" "You bet ya, will." "See ya then sis." "You too sis." Dylan hung up the phone and walked out of the office. Stromed in the class room and grabbed her two rookies by the vest and pulled them apart. "K. Taylor and E. Scott go see chief for your write ups and then clean out your rooms cause your going to be bunding together for the next 2 months." They walked out of the room and to the cheif's office. "Everyone else go shower and go home." They all left. Dylan sat down at her desk for a minute. "I can't leave this place for a second before all hell brakes loose." "Then Why don't you leave, Boss." "I can't leave Faith, I have a two kids to support and raise, but you should go home see the family and spend time with Buffy." "You sure." "Yeah, I'll find someone to cover for you, hell I might come back for a while." "Alright but if you..." "Your the first to call Faith." "See you later boss." Faith grabbed her bags and left. Dylan got up and walked out of the training room and walked in the squad room with Rocky right beside her. Chief Taylor saw her coming in. "Dylan?" "Yeah, chief." "Got a minute." Dylan looked at Rocky. "Alright, boy I have work to do for a while, play nice." Rocky walked off and Dylan walked in Chief Taylor's office. "You wanted to see me." "Yes, I have a new assissgnment for you." Dylan took the file and read it. "I'm going to Speacial Victims." "Yeah, Don called me yesterday and he's down two detectives, Stabler is in washington at HQ now, transfered last month and Munch was KIA in the filled 3 weeks ago." Dylan looked at Cheif. "What about my other case?" "Were holding off on it right now, Stella called and siad that your team has gotten word the street racers are on ice and the drug run just mysterily quit." "And why am I now just getting this?" "HQ just sent your file and Stella was backed up with files and just found yours yesterday about the same time that Don called." "What about Rocky, He's HQ..." "Not anymore, He's your dog, Dylan, Stella said that he's doing fine with you and you get to keep him." "So when do I leave for this job." "Don is expecting you within the hour." "Yes sir." "I've already had most of your stuff sent to Don's all you have to do is get your gear and Rocky's." Dylan nodded, got up and walked to the door. Dylan stopped at the door and looked at Chief. "Will go I undercover or indenitfy myself as federal." "You go as federal and find Carmicheal, she's needed in the DA's office." Dylan nodded and left. Dylan cleaned out her locker and got all her stuff and Rocky's and then went to find Rocky.

(1-6 squad room) Fin, Jo and Liv were sitting at there desk working on files until the next case came in. Don walked in the squad room. Liv looked at him. "Captain?" "I just got off the phone with Chief and he's found us a new detective and she's coming by within the hour, so let's welcome her and not scare her off." "Who? Us? Captian?" Jo smiled. "Jagielski, don't push it your still on desk duty for that last stunt you pulled and get your ass back in that chair, before your riding suspension again." Don walked back in his office. "Damn, he's never gonna let me live that down is he?" Jo slowly got back in her chair and strapped in. "Oh, in about...Never he will." Fin said. Liv looked at Jo. "Don't worry, Jagielski, we've all been there." "I know but I had the guy and kid was endager and so I took off after him." "We know and none of us would have waited for back up either, hell Stabler would have shot the guy." "So I've been told." Jo smiled at Liv and Liv knew that Fin had spilled the beans about him.

(NYC, Brooke's house) Brooke Davis was working on her files when two little hands came up behind her. Lucas Ryan Davis-Jagielski, a year old, he was his mommy's pride and joy. Brooke looked down to see him in his little tee shirt and pants. Brooke picked him up and held him. "Did you run off from anutie Skylar again?" "Yes, he did." Skylar came in the room and stood next to the chair. "I was getting his shoes out of the closet and when I looked back up he was gone." Brooke kissed his head. "He wanted his mommy." Skylar smiled at them. "I hate to have to leave you guys but I have work to do for that meeting in LA." "I know but we'll be ok, I just wish that Jagielski would come to her scencess on this and talk to me." "I'm sure she will, just give her some time to think about it." "Yeah, but you should go your gonna miss your flight, I got him." "Ok, see you later." Skylar grabbed her bags, kissed her newphew, then kissed her sisters head and then walked out and Brooke got back to work on her files. Brooke looked at a picture that was on her laptop. It was of Jo Jagielski, Co-Captain of the Basketball team, Jo was Brooke's high school crush and love her junior year. Jo's senior year, she was with Dylan for a while, before Dylan got with Abbie, when her and Jamie were broke up for a while. Brooke looked at another picture. It was of her, Jo and Little Lucas they were at the park, Jo was reading to Lucas under a tree, he was only 4 months old at the time and Brooke sitting next to Jo with her head on her shoulder watching her son. Brooke got back to work on her files, while Lucas sat in his mommy's lap. "I promise you that mommy is gonna get momma home soon son."

Dylan a little time to kill before she headed to Don's to get settled in, so she went to the park to meet Jayden to pick up the kids for the week. They were to meet by the pond where they always meet, so the kids could feed the ducks and the fish. Dylan walked over to the bench where Jayden was to show up with the kids. Rocky was on his leash, walking beside Dylan. Dylan let Rocky off his leash. "Go play." Rocky took off running around with other dogs in the park. Everyone in the town knew that Rocky was the most gentlist dog they had met, but when he scened trouble he was on gaurd. Dylan sat down on the bench to wait on Jayden. Dylan knew that sometimes Jayden was late, so she waited for her. Dylan sat there and waited for Jayden and she still hadn't showed up yet. Dylan was going to wait a little longer but no to long. Dylan watched Rocky play with the others dogs around the park, watched a few kids play with him and Rocky sat down on the ground when a small toddler walked up to him. Dylan looked at her watch and Jayden was 3 hours late, so she decided to go to Jayden's to see what the hold up was. Dylan stood up and then looked over at Rocky. The toddler was standing next to him and Dylan walked over to him, so that he wouldn't knock the toddler down. The little boy was holding on to Rocky's vest and laughing. Dylan walked up to Rocky. The young woman looked up at Dylan. "Dylan?" "Bette?" She stood up. "What are you doing here, Bette?" "Tina wanted to come find a dress here, for the art gallery show friday." "How's that going?" "It's going fine, were still 20 under in the opening stands, but were hoping it will come soon, what are you doing here." "Waiting on Jayden to bring the kids?" "Still fighting with her?" "As always." Bette reached down and picked up her son. Dylan reached down and hooked Rocky's leash to her gear. "Dylan, this is Christian Dylan Porter." Dylan looked at Bette. "It was Tina's idea to do that, she said that you've been like family to her and that she couldn't have it any other way." Dylan smiled. "You tell Tina that I'm honored." "I will, But I have to get going, this little one is due for a feeding and nap." Dylan nodded. "You two have a good day, and Little Dylan this is for your mommy." Dylan handed him a white evelope. Bette smiled and they turned and walked off in seperate directions. Dylan looked down at Rocky. "We have to go find the rugrats boy." Once at the car, Dylan opened the door and Rocky jumped in and then Dylan got in, shut the door and left. Bette took the enevlope out of her son's had and opened it up. "What did Dylan give us." Bette opened the enevlop and took out the check that was written for 50 grand and a note attched to it. "Hope this help with the art gallery and there 30 grand in there as well for Little Dylan's college fund or what ever he wants when he's old enough to spend it, with my love Dylan." Bette couldn't believe that Dylan just gave her a check like that for her art gallery and Christian. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Jayden's house) Jayden and Jenny were carrying out the last of the boxes. "You sure you know what your doing Jayden?" "Yeah, I do, I told you that she's not going to get them, there mine not hers." Jenny nodded. Chris came back in the house. "Trucks loaded and ready to leave." "Good, let's these two boxes in the car, strap the kids in and get the hell out of here, before Dylan gets here." They got the boxes out of the house, put them in the car, strapped the kids in and then got the hell out of there before Dylan showed up. Chris and Carly were in the truck, Jayden in her car with the kids and Jenny in her car with the last of the stuff. They really didn't have a place in mind but Jayden went north and they would drive for a while before they stopped.

(DA's office) Alex was buried in paper work, Lindsay was buried under monutains of files to finish. It was going to be a late night for the both of them, but they had to get it done before next week or that was going to sit them back a week in work to catch up on. Lindsay was still under Alex's supervision before she was turned lose to SVU. Alex had Lindsay doing paper work to see if she could handle the monutains of paperwork that would some times stare in the face for hours and hours. Alex was impressed with Lindsay when she took the paperwork head on and just got to work and didn't complain about it. Abbie was down in Liz's office talking to her about working at the office for a while. Branch was in there and McCoy was too. "With Dylan begin transfered to SVU as Federal, the DA's office is going to need ties with Federal and since I'm the only ADA that travels and Dylan is the only feds Agent that comes with me, we work as team where we go." "Abbie right, Liz, there are times we need to get the feds involved and Abbie would be our direct link to it." "Alright, I start the paper work but for now, she's to stay in my old office for now." Branch nodded. "Have Kennedy come down and show Abbie to her new office." Branch nodded and walked out of the office and a few minutes later, Kennedy came into the office. "You called your honor." Liz looked up. "Yes, take Ms. Carmichael down to my old office and get her set up for the time begin." "Yes, Ma'am." Abbie got up and followed Kennedy out of the office and down the hall to her new office. "Your new here aren't you Kennedy?" "Yes, Ma'am..." "Ok, hold it right there, let's get one thing clear, first off it's Abbie and second you find me some good bb-q around here and I'll make sure that you become my personal assistance." Kennedy smiled. "Yes, Ma...I mean Abbie." "Good, I have some work to do." Kennedy smiled and left.

(Jayden's house) Dylan pulled up to the house and parked the car. Dylan got out of the car and Rocky got out, before Dylan shut the door. Dylan didn't bother to hook Rocky on his leash. Dylan walked up to the house and up the steps to the porch. Dylan felt like something wasn't right. Dylan pulled her gun out of the holster and then kicked in the door. Dylan walked in the house and found it completely empty. Dylan knew that Jayden was running. "You wanna fight Jayden, then you got one." Dylan said to the empty house. Dylan looked around the house and it was completely empty except one thing. Dylan walked over to the wall and took the picture down. It was a picture of the kids, they were only a few hours old, Dylan was asleep in the hospital bed and Jayden was sitting by the basinet watching the kids sleeping and they were holding hands. Dylan put the picture in her vest and then put her gun up, grabbed her phone and walked out of the house. "ROCKY!" He came running out of the house and to the car. Dylan dialed a number on her phone. "SVU please." Dylan waited for the call to go through. "SVU Jagielski." "Jo, it's Dylan." "D, where the hell are you?" "Hunting." "What?" "She running." Jo's blood stopped cold in her body. "Please tell me you have the kids." "Nope, I was suppose to pick them up at 2 and she never showed." " "What do you want me to do? I'm still healing from the last hunt I went on." "I know, right now I need you alret the team, I'm going hunting." Dylan hung up the phone before Jo could speak. "Dylan...Dylan...Damn it." Jo hung up the phone. "That was Dylan, she's in trouble." Jo sat there for a minute and thought about. "Screw it, I have to go but I'll be for sure fed to the dogs when I get back on this one, but it's not the first time I've done it, I'll be back in little while, with Dylan before she does something stupid and goes to prison for murder." Jo grabbed her bag and left in all but a dead run in her chair.

(Bad Bone Banger's bar) The bar looked like a whole in the wall. Most of the people in the bar looked like a bunch of thugs, black leather, biker boots, and the place rieted of cig's smoke and you could smell the alcohol from a mile away. Chandler, the bar tender, has the TV on a game and he's watching the game, and the regular bar goers have some rock and roll on. A few regulars by the pool table were talking about Jayden and her crew. "Yeah, man I heard that Jayden and her crew were gonna slipt out." Big T said. "Your kiddin right." "Nah, Lefty I swear man." Chandler over heard the conversation and this wasn't good. "Big T, you say Jayden slipt." "Yeah, Chan, I heard that a few days ago, and then I heard her talking about it." Chandler shooke his head. "Not good." "Why's that Chan." Chandler looked at them. "Four letters for you,...NYPD." They looked clueless. "Jayden's Ex, she'll have more cops on this place than rats on mold cheese before you know it." One guy in the back stood up. Bout 200pds, 6 ft tall, name Tiny written on jacket. "I ani't scare no cop, I break em bones." Everyone in the bar looked at Tiny. "Sit down, Tiny, ani't no fight yet." He sat down and drank his beer. The others went back to doing what ever they were doing. Chandler knew that this fight was about to go down big.

Jo was hauling ass down the streets of NYC to Bad Bone Banger's bar hoping to beat Dylan there before she could some damage. Jo took a turn at 34th and Lakes, to take the short cut to the bar. Jo knew that Dylan was take the other way but it took about 40 seconds more to get there. Jo came to a screeching hault out side the back door of the bar. Jo looked around and didn't see Dylan anywhere. Jo shut the car off and got out. Just as Jo was shutting the door on her car, Dylan came flying up the back alley to the bar. Dylan stopped the car mere inches from Jo's car. Jo looked at the cars and then up at Dylan. "Your lucky." Dylan parked the car, shut the car off and got out. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be at the station, resting, and healing." Jo rolled over to her. "Stopping you from doing something stupid." "Stopping me, stopping me, your walking dangours waters." "I did for 7 years and I'll keep on too, but I'm not about to let my best friend screw her life up either." Dylan was getting mad. Jo shoved Dylan on the car. "You sit your ass here, watch the back door, I'll go in the front, and if they run out, floor em' but don't move until that door opens." "JO! your in no condition to go in a place like this, they'll eat you alive, with you in a wheelchair." Jo looked at Dylan. Jo unhooked her self from the chair and stood up. "I've been doing some training and have gotten better, Susan only wanted me to stay in this chair, until I was sure that my legs were healed properly." Jo shoved Dylan agianst the car again. "Now I said sit your ass right there and don't move unless that damn opens." Jo walked off to the front of the bar. Dylan was so mad, she didn't know what to do. Dylan pushed off the car and started pacing back and forth trying to calm her self, but she had a million thoughts going through her head. Dylan did know one thing for sure and that was when she found Jayden it was all over for Jayden. Dylan paced and paced until the back door opened with force about 15minutes later. Dylan stopped and looked at the door way and a big huge guy got throwed out of the door with some force and landed in the trash pile. Jo stepped out of the door and on the payment. "They never take me serious." Jo walked over to the guy and shoved her foot in groin area. "Where's Jayden?" The guy looked up at her. "I don't know who your talking about." Jo shoved her foot alittle futher in. "Where's Jayden?" "Screw you." Jo shoved it futher and twisted about 20 degrees. The guy cried out in pain. Dylan knelt down next to him. Dylan looked at his jacket. "Big T, I suggest you start talking or Jo here's gonna turn you in to a woman." Big T looked at Jo. "I don't where she's at but a few weeks ago I heard her say that when the time was right, she was gonna pack up and split." "Where?" "I don't know, she didn't say, I swear." Dylan looked at Jo and Jo looked at Dylan. "He's right, Jayden doesn't give to much info when she goes." Jo took her foot off Big T and then grabbed him up. "You better be telling the truth or next time I will cause major pain, and put some ice on it, to kill the pain." Big T looked at Jo with a puzzled look. Jo lowed bow in the groin. "That was scracthing up my boots with your belt." Jo grabbed him and threw him back in the bar and shut the door. Jo looked at Dylan. "What a sorry name for a joint like that." Jo wiped her hands off. Dylan started walking back to her car. "Where you going?" Dylan stopped and looked at Jo. "I told you I'm going hunting." Dylan was in the car and gone before Jo could react. "Damn, it." Jo got to her car in record time, got in and took off after Dylan. Jo called Dylan on her cell. Dylan hit the button. "Yeah." "What the hell are you doing?" "I told you..." "Yeah, I know that, but I'm not about to let you screw your career up either." "Jo she took my kids." "I know, but we need to get back to station and think clear headed with this." Dylan knew that Jo was right but she was still mad. "Fine, I'll see you back at the station." Dylan hung up the phone and turned off the road and was gone. Jo went back to the station and only hoped that Dylan was there when she got there.

(An hour later) Jo parked her car in her parking spot. Jo shut off her car and got out. She walked in the squad room and saw the captain and the others stadning there. "Where's Dylan?" "Not here." Jo knew this wasn't good. "I told her to come straight here and we'd do this together." "Well, she's not here, Mac hasn't heard from her." "We have to find her or someone is going down big time." "Then we back track her steps, dump her phones, get her tracker in the car if she has one in it and find her before some damage is done and let's do this off media." They all got to work on this case. They were searching everything they knew they had on Dylan to find her.

(Dylan's old house) Dylan was getting her gear in the bag and getting her gear on. 'D, you sure that you don't need me on this?' "No, Dom I need you there, I can trust you with that." 'I know you do, but I don't want to see you hurt.' "You want Dom, I'm alittle smarter than her." 'I know you are, Boss.' "Good, then go back to your job and I'll see you later." Dylan hung up the phone and grabbed her bag and headed for the truck in th garge. Dylan was gonna find Jayden and her crew and take them down for good. Dylan opened the garge door and looked at the truck. It had been a long time since she had droven the truck. Dylan opened the door, threw her bags in and then got in her self. "Rocky!" He came from the behind the house and jumped in the the truck with her and then she shut the door. Dylan started the truck and started up her computer. "Federal agent 2251520, secure site, and trace satellia." The program loaded up and then came up. "Hello Dylan." "Hello J-J." "Working on a high case." "You could say that, J-J, my kids are gone." "Jayden got them looks like there headed..."

(Squad room) "Jo, we got something that matches Jayden's car heading north on 92." Jo grabbed her keys and was gone. Jo jumped in her car and started up the program. "J-J, I know she's there." "She is, Jo." "I have to stop her, before she does something stupid." "I'll find the quickest..." "Jo, your not stopping me, from doing this." "Nice to talk to you Dylan." "Sorry but I'm going after them." "Like hell you are, Dylan, you'll never live throught it with Jayden and her mental state." "I'll take my chances Jo." The line went dead. "Dylan...Dylan...Damn it." Jo hit a button on her computer. "J-J." "Sorry Jo, she's shut her program down, and I lost her." "Keep searching, I'm going blind on this." Jo shut it down.

(DA's office) Everyone in the office knew that it was bad. "Dylan's gone gun-hoe on this search they have half the force searching for her, but they've come up with nothing so far." Liz looked at Abbie and Jamie. "The two of your are not to even work this case period, you two have a personal relationship with Dylan, I'm not letting the defense win this one, Abbie I want you on the phone to Washington to find another good Federal ADA for this case and Jamie I want you on the phone with Chief Taylor see what he's got and then both of you go home and if I see you two in this building or the squad room, I'm gonna throw the book at you literary." They both nodded and walked out. "Alex, I want you on this case let's dig for the best of the best in the ADA's for this case, Have Lindsay sit in on this and let's see if she can run solo with parts of this case and see how she does." Alex nodded. "Call over to McCoy and borrow Serena and Casey for our services and have them up to speed on this case." Branch nodded and left. "I have a phone call to make." Liz left. Lindsay looked at Alex. "I thought that Branch ran this office." "He does but he's learned over the years that when Donnelly takes over he let's her go with it." Lindsay nodded and followed Alex.

(Mami PD) CSI unit was busy with movement and Detective Calleigh Dequesne barking orders. "I want every one that is not working a case on this one and those of you who are on a case, stay with it or I'll literary throw you to the wolves." Calleigh was not taking this lightly. "Delko, get me the feds log in site up, now." "Wolfe, get me on the phone with Federal ADA Abbie Carmicheal." Calleigh was working on something on her laptop. "Calleight, web is up." Calleigh turned to look at it. "Good, leave it there for a minute." Calleigh turned back to her computer. "Calleigh, Carmicheal is on line 1." Calliegh picked up her phone. "Abs, what the hell happened?" "I don't Calliegh, Dylan was suppose to pick up the kids and when Jayden didn't show, Dylan went to the house to find it empty." "And now she's running after her." "That's our guess here, we have the whole department finding here, the DA's office is on it and half the force." "I heard the cheif talking about it and got my department on it, I know were Miami but there a beach house she might run to down here so I want to be ready for it." "Calliegh we have to stop her before..." "I know Abs, we will." "I'll keep you posted on new things my way if I get anything but Jamie and me have been benched from the case." "Alright, I have to go Abs, gotta get to work." "Ok, bye." "Bye." They hung up the phone. Calleigh turned and walked out of her office. "Horatio, I need a bird in the sky and gps portable tracker." They got to work on the case.

(Ft Marshall) Arizona and Justin were in work mode. "Justin, nice of you to join us, but our top priotory is to find Dylan before she does something stupid." "Roger that, Sgt. Robbins." Justin got to work. "Colonel Holden I know this is your base..." "It's your job Robbins, you take the lead and find your sister." Arizona nodded and got to work. "Altmen, feds log in site up." "Hunt, I need you on the phone with feds." "Daniel, I need you..." "On it Sgt." Claudia Joy was watching them work. "There not gonna stop are they?" "Nope not until she's found."

(Out skirts New Jersery) Dylan was in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. "Dylan, you have every law enforcement agent hunting you done." "I don't care Erica, when Jayden took my kids, she's screwed up." "But putting your self in danger is something you wanna do." "I've done it for 8 years now." Dylan finished her sandwitch and then killed the water. "Dylan..." "Erica darling I love you to pieces but I have to find them, I promise as soon as I do I'll call you and let you know." Dylan grabbed her keys and left. Addison came from the back room. "Nothing." "Nope, she still won't listen." Addison wrapped her arms around Erica. "I'm sorry honey." "Yeah, me too."

(Highway) Dylan started up the program. "J-J." "Dylan, you have everyone hunting you down and some not so happy." "I know but there not stopping me, If I'm right she's headed to Miami." "The beach house." "Yeah, I just need the quickest way." "Hwy 95, is your quickest Dylan." "No back ways." "Nope, to get there faster, that's the best way." "Alright." Dylan shut it off. Dylan looked at her picture of the kids. "Mommy is coming to get you." Dylan shifted gears and went on.

(Jo's car) "J-J." "Sorry Jo, but she's not stopping." "I know she not, but I need to find her." "She's shut off her tracker so I can't help you." "Damn, it, alright keep searching there has to be something." Jo shut it off. "Dylan I swear your dead when I find you." Jo said out loud. Jo's phone rang and Jo hit a button. "Jagielski." "Tell me anit true." "It is honey." "What the hell was she thinking?" "I don't know but you know Dylan." "That I do, want me to come out and help." "No, I need you to stay there and look after our...I mean Lucaus." Jo had to stop her self. "Look, Brooke, if she calls you just try and keep her on the phone, talk to her and see if you can talk her down." "I'll try." "Ok, I have to go." Jo hung up the phone.

Everyone searched for hours and hours but they were still no closer to finding Dylan. Jo drove to Flordia hoping to find Dylan but it was late so she turned in for a night, in a hotel. Dylan was checked in at a hotel a few miles down from where Jo was at but under a alais name. Dylan had all her gear laid on the bed and was sitting in a chair working on her laptop. A video message popped up. Dylan opened the video. "Tina." "Dylan where the hell are you at." "Just inside the Flordia line, going after Jayden." "Are you fucking crazy." "I must be Tina." "Do you know that you have every law enforcement looking for you and it's all over the news." "Yeah, I know but she's took my kids." "I know Dylan, but going gun-hoe like this, could get you killed and I should kill you my self." "Why?" "50 G's Dylan." "Tina, you need that and so does little Dylan." "Bette told you?" "Yeah, but why didn't you tell me T." Tina sat back in her chiar. "I don't Dylan, I..It's just that you have been like a sister to me and when I saw him for the first time I knew that he's gonna be like you in some way." "Well, I'm honored Tina, but I need to go I have a long day a head of me tomorrow and I need to sleep." "Ok you be care full and be safe." "I will Tina." "Bye Dylan." "Bye Tina." They closed the video and Dylan went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

(2 weeks later) All of the guys were in Miami looking for Dylan and Jayden. They were all gather in the Miami PD parking lot. "Ok, guys this Miami's grounds we go by what they say, you don't follow, you're dead." They all nodded. Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Horatio came walking up to them. "Good morning guys, I know your all wanting to find her and we will, I'm Calleigh, I'll be running this operation..." "You can't..." Jo grabbed K. Taylor by the vest. "You say federal one more time I'm gonna drown your ass in the ocean, understand." Taylor noodded. "Good." Jo let her go and turned back to Calleigh. "Sorry, please continue." "I'll be running this operation, you wanna fight me on this just ask my crew and they'll give you a stroy of how they stopped fighting me on this." Calleigh pulled out a map. "Now I've mapped out all the place where beach house are at, but most of them are comdemed, but there's one area that they could be at but you need Military access to get to down here." "We can get in." Arizona spoke up. "Sgt. Arizona Robbins, ma'am." "Can we all get in?" Arizona looked at Micheal. "I've already called ahead and got cleareance for all of us to go in." "Good, well get suited up and head over this place." Everyone broke apart and started gearing up. Micheal looked at his crew. "You guys will take the lead on this operation on the base, you guys know how is laid out, I trust you all to use god judgement on this." "Yes, sir." "Good, get suited up." They got there gear ready and on. Cheif Taylor was talking to Jamie. "Look I know that your not on this case but your the only one that knows how Dylan runs this feds team so for the duration on this operation you are to head this team, nothing more nothing less." "Yes sir." Jamie grabbed her gear and got back to work. Once everyone was ready and had there orders as to what was goin going they headed out in hopes to find her. Hours later they came up empty handed, there was nothing. Jayden or Dylan was not around. "We tried guys but she's just one step ahead of us." They all put there gear down and sat down. "It's useless Cheif, we've been at this for weeks and she's not where to be found, so what the hell is the point." Jamie stood up and grabbed K. Taylor by the collar. "The point is that we find her before she does something stupid and gets her ass killed but she's always busted her ass to train you so that you can be the best of the best in your job and this is how you thank her..." Jo ran to Abbie. "Abs, your better half is about to kill Taylor." "Damn it." Abbie bolted out the door and to Jamie. "Jams, Jams, come on let her go." Abbie got her loose. "Come on you need to calm down." Jamie walked with Abbie. "You gotta calm down or your gonna whined up hurt." Jamie took some breaths. "Sorry baby, it's just I've been hunting her down for weeks..." "Guys! I got soemthing." Jo ran to the computer. "J-J tell me you got something." "I've been running the serach for weeks and weeks and then I had this pop up." A Screen popped up. "I've looked at it and then it hit me, some where they turned around and went back to New york and the last place I have dylan logged in is the parking garge behind Zoey's bar, but only long enough to park her car and get her other one, so my guess is that their back in New York." "J-J your a life saver." "Yeah, you can think me later." The program closed down. "Ok guys grabbed everything you have were going back to new york." "Jo I have a jet at the air strip waiting on us and your car and the others and already loaded and waiting." "Then lets go." They grabbed there things and left.

(6 days later) There were back in new york and still searching for Dylan but Jo found her in a bar but Dylan got a way from her again and was gone. Jo only hoped that Dylan listened to her and went back to the station. Jo parked her car in her parking spot. Jo shut off her car and got out. Jo saw Hank taking Dylan's car off the truck and putting in by the curb. "Hank, where's Rocky?" "He's inside." Jo nodded and walked in the station and up to the squad room. Jo walked in the squad room and saw Chief Taylor and Don shutting the door on an intergation room. Once it was shut Don locked it with the key so that Dylan couldn't get out. Jo walked over to them. "What happened?" "Tim from the 2-6 found Dylan in a few other places that Jayden might been, beating the hell out of a few guys trying to get information on Jayden and then when Tim got to Dylan, he was going to bring her down to us and she punched him in the jaw." Jo tried not to laugh. "He's thinking hard about putting something in her file about her punching him but he's no sure yet, but wanted to put her in a cell for a few hours to calm her down but she heard something from a guy that knew Jayden and she's went off the deep end and is ready to kill anyone and no one can get her to sit down and talk." Jo looked at Dylan in the window. "You can't keep in here, I'm federal." Jo hit the button. "You sit your ass down for a minute and I'll come talk to you." Dylan walked off and started pacing the floor, her gun was missing and spare were gone, her vest was unzipped, her left hand bloody, and her body was tense with angre. Jo saw that Dylan was talking to her self as well, and her phone was in her hand and she would look at every few minutes. "We tried the cage, but she kept getting the door open some how and then we tried hnadcuffing her to the bench but she kept breaking it, so I got Fin and Cheif to drag her in the room and I've locked the door, at least she can't get out." "What about talking to her, hell even order her to stand down." "I've sent Liv, Fin and my self in there to talk to her but it doesn't work, and Chief has order her to stand down or she's gonna ride suspension." "And she siad screw it, already have before." "Yeap." Jo looked at Dylan in the room. Jo could tell that Dylan was fuming mad, because she was begin caged up. "What'd the DA's office say?" "There still on board with us and everyone has been filled in on what's happening." "What about Abbie?" "She's on borad with the federal team getting them up to speed and down here to help with the search, and siad that since it's local for now, that it's our case." Jo nodded. "There has to be away to get Dylan down and talk with." "Let me in there." They all looked at Alex and Lindsay. "Lindsay, going to be the new ADA for you guys, I'm moving to buerua chief and Lindsay under supervision to see how she handles before I turn her loose." Jo looked at Lindsay. "Your welcome to try, but everything we've tried as failed." Lindsay nodded and sat her stuff down. Lindsay fixed her jacket and then walked to the window to look at Dylan, who was fuming mad. Lindsay looked at Don and he unlocked the door. "Just be careful." "I can handle my self." "We know but she's fuming mad right now." "I'll take those odds." "Be care ful Lindsay." Lindsay nodded and then opened the door. "I swear when I find her, she's dead, no I beat the hell out of her and the kill her...no, what the hell I'm I thinking, I have two kids, that need me, I can't go to jail, but I will make her life a living hell...but she may be just moved to a new house...no, she would have told me...what the hell is wrong with me, she's thinks she can drag my ass in here and cage me up..I don't care if she is a marine, I'll show..." "Agent D'lancra, sit down." Lindsay told her with a firm voice. Dylan was still pacing and rambing on. "..I would love to see her try and push me out like this, she's just signed a death warrent with me...Taking my kids like that..." Dylan looked at her phone again and she was still pacing the floor. Lindsay walked in the room and left the door open. Lindsay walked over to Dylan grabbed her by the vest and shoved her against the wall. "Agent D'lancra, I said sit down and let's talk, I have been briefly updated on what's happened but I would like to hear it from you and get your side and see what I can do to help you, I understand that your angry about this, I wanna help you and I can't do that with you like this, so if you want my help, you calm down and talk to me but if not you go ahead walk out that door and go on do what ever you have to do but I'll tell you this, when you do, I will have Detective Jagielski come in here arrest you, so either you sit your little hot ass in that chair and talk to me about this or you walk out that door right now." Lindsay let her up to turn her around so that they were looking at each other. Jo stepped in the door way with her hand cuffs in her hand. "Your choice Dylan." Dylan looked at Jo and then at Lindsay. "Who the hell are you?" "If you'd sit your ass in that chair and talk to me, I'll tell you who I am." Dylan could tell that Lindsay was not going to back down from this. "And if I don't?" "Arrested, charged with hindering law enforcement, resiting arrest and assualt on law enforcement, and to quote Jack McCoy, if you don't think I have the juice to do it, try me." "I don't know if you have noticed but I'm a federal agent, I don't need to listen to you." Dylan shot back. Jamie came in the door way alone with Abbie. "Dylan, please just sit down and talk..." "Why Abbie? For every minute that I'm here, that's another minute that Jayden is getting away with the kids, hell she lead me on nearly a month long chase." Abbie walked in the room. "I know that Dylan, but in order for us to find them as a team and to ensure their safety we need to know how Jayden working out there." Dylan looked at Abbie then Jamie, then Lindsay back to Jamie. "Your choice Dylan, I don't wanna do it, but I will if I have to." Dylan looked at Lindsay. "I'll keep it short and simple, I just need to know how she works in order for me to help you, so either sit your ass in that chair or sit in a holding cell." Dylan stood there for a moment and then pulled the chiar out and sat down. "Good choice." Lindsay nodded at Jo and then shut the door. Jo walked back to the others. "She's good." "Why?" "No one in the world as ever stood up to Dylan like that but me, and no one has ever got Dylan under control like that either." Don looked at the squad. "We should leave them to talk, I think Lindsay has this under control." They looked in the room to see Lindsay sitting on the table and Dylan pinned in the chair. Don reached over and turned the volume up some. "...Don't make me, do it Agent D'lancra." Lindsay had Dylan's hand cuffs in her hand. "Yeah, she's fine." Don turned the sound off and they walked off to leave Lindsay and Dylan to talk. "What we need to do now is get everything we can on Dylan and Jayden if we can find her, then wait for Dylan's team to come down and start the hunt for them." They all nodded and sat down. Rocky was laying on the floor in the cage out of the way. "What about Rocky?" Cheif looked at him. "He's Dylan dog, and since she's working with you guys, he'll stay with Dylan, but since she tied up, he needs a leader to follow for the time." The squad looked at Rocky. "I'll do it." They all looked at Jamie who was standing next to Abbie by the table. "I'm Assistance head leader." Chief looked at Jamie. "Alright, but you'll take head operations on this until Dylan is back in the game, which means, you'll lead the team on everything and..." "If they don't listen send them to you, see I do Listen." "Alright, I have to get back to the office, I have some paper work to do and make sure that everything is running smooth." They all nodded and Cheif walked out. "Ok, guys we have to work to do while Lindsay and Dylan are talking." Cragen told his squad and they got to work. He walked in his office and got to work on his files.

(4 days later) The squad was still working on the case, and making sure that Dylan was not going to do something stupid. They had her under a watchful eye and Dylan's team were down and with her all the time working on anyleads they have on Jayden and her crew. Dylan had gotten a call from Chris and he told her that was going to be at the park with the kids and that she could come see them, and only hoped that Jayden didn't find out about it. Dylan somehow managed to get away from the team and got to the park to see her kids. Dylan was going through a battle with Jayden, her ex-girlfriend to get the kids. Dylan was about half way across the park when she saw the kids. Rocky was on his leash, walking beside Dylan. Dylan smiled watching her kids and Chris play. Enough thought they were 13 months old, they were having the time of there life. Dylan let Rocky off his leash. "Go play." Rocky took off running around with other dogs in the park. Everyone in the town knew that Rocky was the most gentlist dog they had met, but when he scened trouble he was on gaurd. Dylan walked over to the kids and Chris. The kids has Chris pinned to the ground. "Hi, stranger." Chris looked up at Dylan. "Hey, you made it." "Yeah." Dylan picked up her son and spun him around. "Hey, baby." "Moomma." Dylan stopped spinning and kissed his head. Chris got up and held Sawyer. "How's life?" "It's good, working with NYPD Now." "Really?" "Yeah, I finally got the paper in and they got it done about a week ago." "That's good." "Yeah, how's your life?" "It's ok, Jayden's still in her mood, and swears that you are a danger to the kids." "Chris, you know me that would never happen." "I know Dylan, and I wish I could have been there." Dylan and Chris started walking across the park and talking. "I know but the reason I asked up not to sign there birth records was because I thought that Jayden would straighten up and we could be a family." "I know and you know that if I had I would taken from her and then gave you the full rights." "I know you would have but I didn't want her to take them an run if we had gone that route." "Just hate the fact that she's going this way Dylan." "I know Chris, but she's bound to get caught." "I know and If I knew what her damn plan was I would tell you, but she's shelled up and won't talk about anything, but Carly and me have deicde when things go south were going to flip on her." "I make sure that when you guys get caught, that the DA's office goes easy on you." Chris and Dylan were best friends but more like brother and sister. Dylan's twin brother Justin, was Chris best buddy in high school and when Dylan came around they all became good friends. "Have you heard from Justin?" "No, last I talk to him he was in Kentucky on a ranch, having fun and chasing after some girl, he met." Chris smiled. "Sounds like Justin." "Yeap, it does." Dylan and Chris talked for a while longer before Chris took the kids home and got back before Jayden got there.

(Sqaud room) Jamie had the team in the squad room. "How the hell did you lose her? You all know that she's capable of anything at this moment, not to mention my job and ass is on the line right now, My job with Cheif Taylor and my ass with ADA Strauss." Jamie unzipped her vest. "You know what as of right now your all back in the building working, no field work for anyone, I mean not a damn one, but I know this, if Dylan gets hurt is it's all on you and if my god kids are hurt, your all going for it and..." Captain and Abbie walked over to Jamie. Abbie took Jamie by vest and pulled her away from the team. "Honey, breath, calm down." Jamie took some breaths and leaned against the wall. Don walked over to the girls. "What happened?" Jamie looked at him. "Captain, we lost her." The sqaud looked up. "What?" "Dylan, we her lost somewhere between the house and here, she got a call and before we knew it, Dylan was gone." "Damn, it, let's go over every you guys have been and maybe we can find her." They walked in the suqad room and started going over every where they have been. "Guys, this does not hit the..." "AGENT JAGIELSKI!" "...DA's office." Don finished. Jamie looked at Lindsay. "Yes, Counselor?" "Where is Agent D'lancra" "We don't know, but were going to find her." "You have 12 hours to find her, if you don't, I'm issusing an arrest warrent for her." Lindsay walked out of the squad room. Jamie looked at the team. "12 hours, get busy or you'll all be riding suspension for months." They scramble across the squad room getting to work. Liv looked at Jamie. "You really that hard on them?" "I'm not but Dylan would be and for me to be leading as Head Agent right now I can't show any slack in my file if I want the head spot when ever Dylan leaves." They got back to work on finding Dylan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few hours later Dylan was parking her car in the garge behind Zoey's bar. Zoey let Dylan use the garge for her car. Dylan had two cars. She had her car, a 2004 mustang GT and a 69 Carmero SS. Dylan had her Camero parked at over at the parking garge over on the Upper West side of New York, next to Westside Building. Dylan knew it was going to cost her a big chuck of money to park her car there, but with the 24/7 secuirty, she would happy pay a price to have her car parked there, but after a few months of it bgein parked there, she was only half of her bill to have it parked there, someone else was paying the other half. She tried to find out who was paying it but came up with nothing. She didn't mind, if someone wanted to pay the bill then she was not going to agrue with them. Just as Dylan was getting ready to put the car in the garge behind Zoey's bar, a noise made her look up. Dylan saw Jadyen, Jenny, Carly and Chris standing there and they were packing some weapons. "What do you want?" "Doesn't matter, the question is Dylan, what you are not getting, which are your kids, Nice try through trying to go behind my back to see them, it was a good one but not good enough, but I have news for you Dylan, that was the last time you see them." They were closing in on Dylan. "I told you that if you wanted a fight then you have one." Dylan grabbed her weapon and the left the door open on her car. "Fine you wanna fight then you got on." Dylan moved away from the car and it was on from there. Dylan was holding down the fight pretty good, until Jayden order Chris and Carly to attack Dylan. It killed them to be in on this fight, but if Jayden got a hint that they were trying to get out of this, it could cost them. They had gotten Dylan pretty good, but the one thing they forgot was Rocky. Dylan hadn't told them about Rocky and wasn't going to either. Dylan was leaning on the back of her car beat up pretty damn good. "Chris, Carly go get the car NOW!" They took off for the car. Dylan could barley stand, she was bloody as hell, and was sure that she had some broken bones. "You know D, if you would have just stayed away like I told you then you wouldn't have had this problem." "Screw...you." Dylan told Jayden. "That the best you got." Jayden looked at Jenny. "Knife." Jenny pulled it out and looked at Jayden. "I'll do it." Jenny walked up to Dylan. "Some people never learn." Jenny pulled Dylan in close, so that Jayden couldn't hear. "I'm really sorry." Jenny shoved Dylan back and then slammed the knife in Dylan's side and pulled it out. Dylan saw Rocky come up. "Yeah...So am...I." They both looked confused. "Rocky, Attack." They didn't have to react for he came at them. He was on them like a mad dog. They were trying to get away from him but they were losing. Chris and Carly came back with the car. Chris parked the car, jumped out and ran over to them. Chris grabbed Rocky's collar got him in the car and then shut the door. "Come on let's go!" They all took off to the car, got in and then Chris took off.

Hours had passed and Dylan was still a no show and Captain was getting worried. Don had sent the Dylan's fed team for the day hours ago after they gave all the information that they could on Dylan's where abouts. He called Chief to ask him about Dylan but said that she had left hours ago. "Sorry Don, I haven't heard from her, she called about 4 to check in with me and make sure the team was running ok, but that's it." "Ok, thanks." He hung up the phone. Don knew something wasn't right and he was gonna find out. Don got up and went to his detectives. "Jo, Liv, Fin." They all looked up. "Here's Dylan address, she's not answering her cell and Chief hasn't heard from her, and central can't contact her, find her and the team hasn't heard from here since this afternoon when she took off." Jo took the address from captain and they suited up.

(Dylan's apartment) Abbie was laying on the couch and Jamie was walking the floor and reading Jayden's file. "Honey, come laying down for a minute?" "No, I'm not gonna rest until Dylan and those kids are found." "Jams, we have half the force and all of federal looking for her, and you got Lindsay to buy another day before issuing a warrent for Dylan." Jamie looked at Abbie. "Honey, just come sit down for a while." Jamie finally sat down on the couch with Abbie. Jo, Liv, and Fin were outside Dylan's door, ready to go in full force. Jo stopped them and knocked on the door. "JAMIE! open the door." Jo waited a few mintues. "JAMIE, open the door, Dylan's still missing." A few seconds later the door swung open. "What?" Jamie said. "Dylan's still missing, she was suppose to report back to Don a few hours ago and never showed." "She hasn't called us, she was working on the case earlier, got a call and then left." "Yeah, we know, but something isn't right." Abbie walked up to the door. "What's up?" "Dylan's still missing." "What?" "Yeah, about 4pm Dylan went M.I.A and no one can find her." Abbie thought for a minute. "Sometimes I see her going west on 10th." Fin looked up. "Henry's dinner, Karen's cafe, and Zoey's club all three off 10th." Jo looked at them. "It's a start." They tunred and left. "Jageilski..." "I got it sis, she's call, I call you." "See you later." Jo, Liv and Fin were gone. "How'd you know that Jamie was in there." Jo pulled out her cell. Liv smiled. "Come on we have to find Dylan." They got back in to work mode.

(Behind Zoey's bar) Dylan was laying on the ground next to her car, barley able to move and bleeding bad. Dylan managed to get the door open to let Rocky out. He jumped out and got next to Dylan. "Hey, Rocky...go...Help." Dylan was fighting to stay awake. Jayden and her crew done a number on Dylan. Rocky took off to go find help. Dylan knew she had some serious injuries. Dylan tried to sit up some but it was useless. Dylan laid back down on the ground.

Mean while, Jo, Liv and Fin were still trying to find Dylan. Jo, Liv and Fin were in Herny's bar. "Sorry, Jo but I haven't seen Dylan, since lunch today." "Alright, thanks Henry." He nodded and they walked out side. "Ok, so she was here at Lunch." "Yeah, well you'll find her here or Karen's at lunch all the time." They walked a block down to Karen's, and walked in. "Hey Karen." She looked up. "Have you seen Dylan?" "No, not since yesterday, something wronge." "Yeah, she's gone missing, she was suppose to show up at the station but never did show." "Wish I could help you but I haven't seen her." "If you do..." Karen smiled. "I'll be sure to call you." Jo nodded and they walked out. "Ok, guys, that leaves us with Zoey's bar but Zoey doesn't open the bar till later to night." "Which I doubt that Zoey would have seen..." Liv look down the street. Jo saw Liv. "What?" Liv pointed. "It's Rocky, Dylan's dog, and he's still wearing his leash." Liv ran to him. Jo and Fin were right behind her. Liv got to Rocky. "Hey, Rocky." Liv took the leash and then petted him and felt wet. Liv looked at her hand it was blood. Jo looked at Rocky. "He's fine, it's not his." Liv looked at Jo. "It's gotta be Dylan's." Jo looked at Rocky. "Rocky, Dylan?" He tunred around and started to run. Jo, Liv and Fin followed him for about 8 blocks to where Dylan was at. They turned the corner at Zoey's bar and went behind it. Dylan's car was there, and Dylan was laying on the ground. Liv and Jo went to Dylan and Fin called for a bus. "Dylan?" Nothing. Jo felt for a pulse and a weak one. "She's alive but barely." Rocky laid down at Dylan's head. "He's a good dog." "Yeah, he's Dylan's baby." Jo looked at Dylan good. "Somebody did a number on her." Fin came over to the girls. "Bus is on the way and Captain is going to get a crew out here to process the scene." Liv looked at Jo and Fin. "Somebody had some beef with Dylan." "Yeah, but the question is who." Liv siad. "I don't but were going to get to the bottom of this." Jo told them. Fin was looking around the scene to see if he could find anything that would help them find a start but he came up empty, that was until he got to the back of the car. "Hey, Jo." Jo turned her head to Fin. "Yeah, Fin." "I think we got blood on the trunk, any wounds on Dylan's head." Jo turned back to Dylan and looked at her head the best she could. "No, but she's a stab wound to her side, little high though, maybe high enough to hit the trunk." He kept looking. Rocky came over to Liv. "Hey boy, she's gonna be ok." Dylan came to for the moment. Jo looked down at Dylan. "Dylan it's Jo, don't move, you got been up pretty good." "Rocky...he..." "He's right here Dylan." Dylan took in a breath. "Bite...twice." Dylan lost her conscieness. Jo looked at Liv. "What?" Liv looked at Rocky. "Hey boy." Liv lifted up his head. "Can I look?" Liv easily opened his month and sure enough there was blood. Liv turned him loose. "That's a start." Dylan started coughing up blood. Jo and Liv helped Dylan sit up some. "Easy Dylan." Dylan took in some breaths. "Jo...tha..." "Yeah, Dylan it's Jo." Dylan passed out. "Dylan?...Dylan..." Liv turned to Fin. "Fin! where's the damn BUS!" Jo was still tending to Dylan. "Dylan, come on, stay with me." Jo was holding pressure to Dylan's wound. 


	4. Chapter 4

(20 minutes later) Dylan was begin rushed in the ER by Sandy and Grimes with Jo straggling Dylan in the gunrey holding pressure on the wounds. "What do we got?" said Susan as she grabbed the next gurney that came flying through the Emergency Room doors.

"Dylan D'lancra, 24, jumped by mupiltple people, stab wound to the left side and possible GSW to the Chest and abdomen." Sandy told Susan. "Two liters saline squeezed in on the rig and 10 of morphine on board. BP 108 over 70, a little the low side and her pulse is 90. She is been in and out of conscious, but with a brief LOC in the rig and as we were moving her. Probably just rush though. I would pass out too if I was jumped by people and managed to hold my ground." Jo looked at Susan. "Hey Susan. And that BP is normal for Dylan. She's always under pressure with her job." All right Jo. Lets get this on into trauma two and can we get Jo some clean clothes and off my gurnery so that I can get my patient. I want a CBC, CHEM. 7, 12 and COAG panels, ABG, UA, Croatnin, Lites, and dip a urine for blood. Oh, and get Hahn down here, just as a precaution, I want to rule out a surgical belly and let's get her on board with Chest wound too." They got Dylan in truama 2 and got to work. Jo jumped off the bed and went to clean up.

As soon as one of the other docs pulled the pressure bandage off Dylan's wounds blood started spraying out. Susan fished in her labcoat pocket for the extra pair of gloves she always carried. Tugging them on, she rifled through a drawer for a pair of scissors, proceeding to cut off the scrub top so she could get to the wound.

Muttering a curse under her breath, she looked around frantically for something to apply pressure. Spotting a towel on a shelf under one of the counters, she snatched it quickly and pressed it against the wound, praying it would be enough to stop the bleeding.

"Dylan," she spoke forcefully, the way she always did when the other inters got on her nerves, trying to keep the edge of panic from her voice, "you stay with me, do you understand? Don't you dare give up. Don't you dare die on me or I'm gonna bring you back and kill you myself, you hear me?"  
Erica, Callie and Arizona came rushing in the room. "Susan, what's-" Erica paled as she took in the bloody towel, wadded against Dylan's lower chest, and the pallor of her skin. "Aw, shit, Susan." "What happened?" Callie asked, as she grabbed a pair of gloves. Arizona and Erica did the same. "Dylan got jumped possibly by multiple people, stab wound to the side and GSW to the chest." They jumped in to help Susan. "She's losing to much blood, get another gunrey, this one is soaked in blood." She closed her eyes briefly, trying to ignore the queasy feeling at the thought that she was wearing most of it, her stark white labcoat now a bright, angry red. Arizona was home on leave for a while and was working in the hopsital to get some more training in medicals.

"I got it," Arizona volunteered, racing to get another one. "Keep pressure on it, I'll be right back."

She nodded mutely, pressing the bloody towel more tightly against the wound. "You better hang in there, Dylan, I mean it." Arizona returned with a gurney and a backboard. Working quickly they rolled Dylan onto it, then lifted the board up onto the gurney. "We need to get another room, this floor is soaked over here." They rushed it toward the nearest trauma room, nurses following behind.

"On my count," Susan instructed, "one, two, and ..."

They transferred Dylan to the other bed, Susan pausing to changed her blood-soaked gloves as Erica started giving commands.

"I want two units of O-pos on the rapid infuser, type and cross for two more."

The woman nodded, moving to comply with his orders as he turned to another nurse.

"Call upstairs, tell them to page a surgeon and get an OR ready." Callie stated.

"Yes, doctor."

"Erica, how's it lookin' on your end?" She blew a strand of hair out of her face, muttering a curse. "I don't have an exit wound, but there's so much blood here, I can't see a damn thing."

"Susan, what's her status? Is she going to need the OR?" Jo asked looking them each in the eye. Susan was the first to speak.

"Well, a few broken ribs, two units O- Pos. in, and Dr. Hahn should be taking over surgery options. And we are still waiting on labs."

Susan said with a wry smile of assurance, and then looked to Erica who spoke next. "Definitely some internal bleeding and there are a few liver lacerations on the ultrasound. We'll take her up in a minute, Arizona check on Dylan abdomen, even though the kids are 13 months, we don't need any interal problems there." Arizona was in full work mode. She was checking over every last part of DYlan's adbomen. Callie saw the look on Arizona face knew something wasn't good. "Ari, what's wronge?" "Someone called Dr. Montongery NOW! I got a heart beat of a baby and has serious injury to her uters." "Stats are falling, she's out!" Shouted Ercica as she grabbed an O2 mask off of the counter. Callie held Dylan's face stroking it a bit harder than before. She shook her head to try to wake her up and rubbed the sensitive spot above her sternum, which was very painful for an alert patient. "No response to painful stimuli or verbal commands. She's not moving air. 8-0 ET tube." Callie said duskily as she proceeded to intubate Dylan. Arizona was still working on her end. "Pressure's dropping," one of the nurses announced, "ninety over forty."

Arizona watched the monitor anxiously. "Where the hell are my other two units?" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the machines started beeping frantically. "Shit!" Susan turned to a nurse, "grab the cart and charge the paddles!" Erica looked at Susan. "Lewis we don't have time, She's bleeding out! We've got to get her to the OR NOW!" Jo jumped back on the gurney and straggled Dylan to do CPR. "Carefull Jo keep your weight up, and off her stomach." Arizona said. Jo nodded. Addison rushed through the door. Arizona quickly brief Addison on what was going on and it was full work mood from there. "Alright, but lets go. NOW!" Addison said as she smacked the brake on the gurney with her foot and shoved it to a rolling start towards the elevator.

(OR) Addison was putting on her gown in the OR adn shouting orders. "Let's get her back in syns rythem." Arizona was check Dylan adbomen again. "Where the hell are my-!" A nurse rushed in the OR. "O-Pos." "Hang it!" Arizona barked, as Susan signaled for the paddles to be charged again. "Ready," the nurse announced. "Clear!"  
Arizona stopped CPR again as Susan shocked Dylan a second time with still no response. "You know, Dylan, you're not making this easy," she snapped, commanding the paddles be charged again. "Work with me, here, dammit!" She shocked Dylan yet a third time, relief flooding through her when the machine began beeping steadily. "She's back," Arizona observed thankfully, "now let's get get going on her before we lose her again." "Hang in there, Dylan," Susan pleaded urgently, "you gotta stay with us, you understand?"

(One and half later) Susan and Erica were making the cut to open up Dylan's chest just as the monitor started to beep like crazy. "She's in V- Tach!" shouted Arizona. "Charge the paddles to 150!" Susan said. Susan looked at Dylan. "Dylan, don't do this on me." Erica walked closer to the bed. "Damn it Dylan, don't make me kill you." "Come on Dylan. You are not going to do this. Clear!' Arizona shouted. Addison was getting up from her seat. "Susan I have to stop her labor and repair her uters, you have one 1 minute to get her heart back or I'm going in." Susan looked at the machines and then at a nurse. "push another 5 of epi." The nurse grabbed the meds and shot it in. "Come on Dylan." Susan and Erica were eblow deep in Dylan's chest. Addison and Arizona were standing by ready to start their sugery. "Susan..." She looked at the montiors and then at Addison. "Do it." Addison nodded and then got to work. Once Addison was in, it didn't take her long to repair the injuries and Arizona gave the meds to Dylan to stop her labor. Addison made the final stitch to close Dylan's belly. "I'm done here." "Were almost done but they did a number..." The monitor started to beep like crazy. "Damn it Dylan." "Charge the paddles to 150!" Susan said. "Come on Dylan. You are not going to do this. Clear!' Addison shouted. Dylan's body convulsed as the electrical current traveled through her body. The monitor switched back to its ever familiar chirping of a steady sinus rhythm. "Ok, she's back, let's finish up here, and then let Captain know and Jo." Addison put a dressing on Dylan and the monitors were being switched to portables by the interns.

(Hall way) Susan walked over to where Don and Jo were at. "Don, she is critical, but stable. From what I hear, she is one of the lucky ones. We are going to take her up to the SICU. If you have some tag along I will tell Amanda to let them in whenever. No exceptions, She's on a vent, recovering from a collapsed lung. she coded 3 three times on us but we got her back and she's carrying a child, luckily Addison and Arizona were able to stop the labor for now."

"Thank you Susan. Thank you." Don said, looking Susan directly in the eye. "Don't thank me yet, she's not out of the woods yet, but if she stays like this through the next few days, she should be fine." Don nodded and Susan walked off. Don turned to his crew who were just coming up behind him. Don looked up at his squad. "As of right, now I want you all to go back to the station get the paper work started on Dylan, her attackers are charged for attacking law enforcment and attemped murder, I want one of you to back to the crime scene to process with CSU and also talk to the bar owner for the secuirty tapes, and if we have to get Alex and Lindsay on them for it." They all knew that Don was not playing. "I want this to be top pritory until they are caught, and new cases we get send them to Tim down at 2-6 and all other cases go to homicide unless the case is Sexually Assualted and let's get a call to Chief Taylor at 1pp and let him know what's going on." They all nodded and left. "I feel sorry for Dylan's attackers when there caught, cause Captain doesn't take this nicely when one of our own is hurt." Liv and Fin nodded.

(Up state New York) Jayden, Carley, Jenny and Christopher were sitting in the livingroom of a house. Jayden and Jenny had bite wounds on her the legs. Chris and Carly were trying to clean them up the best they could. "What the hell is Dylan doing with a dog?" "It's the feds work dog, and Dylan's handling him." "Yeah, handling him to attack people, no way in hell she's putting those kids in that house with him." Chris and Carly finished up the wounds and then cleaned up the mess. "J, was that nearly nessary to literalty beat the hell out of D, like that, I mean all she wanted was to see her..." Jayden looked at Carly. "THEY ARE NOT HER KIDS! They are my kids!" "Does it really..." "Christopher, you delitabry went behind my back and took the kids to Dylan, who you knew that was unstable..." "JAYDEN, Dylan is not unstable if anyone here is, it's you." "You FLIPPING on me, Chris!" Jenny walked over to Jayden. "Jayden, why don't you go check on the kids, I think they just woke up." Jayden got up and walked out of the room. Chris looked at Carly and Jenny. "She's really freaked out about something." "Yeah, but we have to get the kids out of this and then us, if we don't were going down for this too." "I know, but until Jayden has cool down there's nothing to do." "So what now?" "We sit and wait for Jayden to chill out." (Up stairs) Jayden was giving Jackson and Sawyer there bottles and on the phone. "I know, but she's took them like that from me mom, and I can't have that happen again...No, she was the one who said that she didn't want them but said to me that if you want kids then we will...but still mom, she only done it to have them with me, and when they got here, she's stayed for the first three months and then left...No, she's not going to get them back, I'm coming home but I have some stuff to sort out first...No, he took them to her when I told him not too...I don't care mother, she's the one who abdonded us when she took that job...yeah, I love you too,...Alright, I call you in a few days when I everything set up...yeah, Jenny and me are coming home...yeah she's working on the last of the plans for us to come home...Ok, see in then." Jayden hung up the phone and then looked at her kids. "I promise mommy is going give a good life." Jayden kissed her kids and then walked out and to her office. (Down stairs) Chris, Jenny and Carly knew that if they didn't get out of this or get Jayden to slow down, this was not going to end well. Carly looked at the others. "So what the hell do we do now?" "We stick to the plan that Jayden has and then we flip on her at the last minute." Carly looked at Chris. "You really want to die?" "No, but I don't those kids hurt either, cause if they do get hurt, and Dylan finds out she's gonna kill us and Jayden both." "Right, we don't want that, but for now we should get cleaned up and rest, until Jayden cools down and comes up with the next plan." Chris and Carly looked at Jenny. "What about you?" "I just want this over with so that I can go home."

(Hospital) Dylan was still out, but doing better. Don was sitting next to Dylan's bed waiting for her to wake up. Don knew that once Dylan's attackers were caught they were going to pay for they did, to Dylan. Susan came in and out of the room to check on Dylan and bring Don some coffee. Rocky was laying by the door, just watching Dylan. "Is he always like that?" Susan looked at Rocky. "Yeah, he's always been by Dylan's side." "I thought that dog's were not allowed in the hospital." "Well, there not, but since I'm cheif of staff around here, no one agrues with me on this, and he's kinda grown all of us here." Don looked at Rocky. "He's gonna need someone to look after him while Dylan's recoverying from this?" Rocky got up and walked over to the bed, stood up on his back legs, put his front paws on the bed and put his on Dylan's hand. Rocky knew that Dylan was hurt and he was hurting too. Don knew he had to do something for him. Don stood up and then looked at Susan. "I'm gonna go see what my crew has gotten so far and take him with me, I think I know the perfect person who can watch him." Don walked over to Rocky. "Come on boy, were gonna go see someone and I promise to bring you back to see her." He got down and stood next to Don. "I'll make sure that she's ok, and I'll have someone sit with her at all times and I pulled these up for you and got this from Rocky, too." Susan handed the files to Don and he had a confused look on his face. "It's Dylan, medical reocords and the DNA test on the blood, I know you guys will need it soon, and I have to much work for us to fight with you guys on them." Don nodded and walked out with Rocky. Susan got back to work and check on Dylan. "D, you better come back to us, Rocky is having a fit with out you here and those kids need there mother." Susan signed off on Dylan's chart and then left the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Squad room) Jo, Liv and Fin were still digging through the information they had on Dylan's case. When Jo made the call to 1pp and talked to the cheif, he sent every file he had on Dylan to them and then told them if there was anything else they needed to call him back with it. "You two have anything yet?" "Nope, nothing, Dylan's got nothing in record that would make anyone pissed at her, expected she punched the 2-6th sergert in the jaw." Liv and Jo laughed at that. "But I got nothing else." Captain walked through the door with Rocky. They all looked up at him. "Cap, why is Rocky with you?" "He's gonna need someone to look after him, while Dylan's recoverying and I know just the person and Susan gave me this before I left the hospital." Don handed the file to Jo. "It's Dylan's Medical." Don nodded. "How's Dylan doing?" "Still the same, but she hanging in there." Liv was looking at file and then looked at another. Jo saw the wheels turning in her head. "Liv?" "Something isn't right here, I'll be back." Liv took the files and left. Fin and Jo looked at each other. "I have no idea, she gets that way at times." Don looked at the other two. "Has HQ sent Dylan's file down?" "That's what Liv just left with, she's been in that file since we got it." "Well, let's keep working on this." Don walked to his office and shut his door.

(Alex's and Lindsay's office) Liv put the files on the desk. "I have gone over it three times and something is missing I just don't know what." Alex looked at file and then the other file. "Dylan's a Federal Agent rigth?" "Yes, but we can't access that part of her file." "We can't but I know someone who can?" "Carmichael." "Yeap, she's a federal ADA." Alex picked up the phone to call Abbie. Abbie. "Carmicheal speaking?" "It's Alex." "What's up?" "The squad found Dylan and she's ok, but down at bellevue right now, can you get access to her federal file from washington?" "Does 1pp not have it?" "They sent all they have but I need her jacket from HQ." "I'm not supposed to be on this case at all." "What? Why?" "Taylor and Branch said that with Jamie and me having such a personal relationship with Dylan that it could compromise the case, and because Jamie is the kids god mother, she's to attached to the case as well." "I see where there going with this, Abbie but your the best Federal ADA we have in the unit right now." "I know Alex which is why I was on the phone for two hours earlier calling in a few favors for us and I'll personally get my hands on Dylan's file for you and have Jamie bring it to you." "Thanks, I'll keep you posted." They hung up the phone. "Abbie's working on that, and why is SVU working this case if it's not sexaul crime." "Captain's taken this one to heart, his officer hurt, he wants to see this one all the way." Liv notice Lindsay's desk empty. "Where's Strauss?" "In chambers with Donnelly on case with Langon." "Ouch." "Yeah, he keep bark objection to everything Lindsay said." "1st chair." "Yeah, I want to see how Lindsay does before I turn her loose with you guys." Liv smiled. "What don't trust us?" "Oh I do, but I want to make sure that she doesn't need any more..." "I'm gonna kill Langon." Lindsay said as she walked in the office. "What he do?" "Begin an ass, I have 24 hrs to review the case before going to trial." "He blindsided you." "Yeah, a new witness that I have not cross examined." "Figures." "Yeah, it does." "Alright take the rest of the day off, go over your notes and first thing in the morning go see the witness." Lindsay was gathering her stuff while Alex and Liv were talking about Dylan's case. "Did CSU find anything in the car that would help?" "I don't know yet, Morles is still going over the car and Fin said that there was car seat's in the back." "Could be a friend's or a relative." "I don't think so, Dylan's father is not around and her mother died years ago, and there no family close by." "Does she have kids?" "I don't know, we can't serach her apartment yet without consent from her, and everyone that knows her, hasn't said anything about her having kids." "Ok then what is it?" "I don't know I keep gonig over it and over but I think it's something to do with an..." "Jayden Adams." Jamie siad as she walked in with the file in hand. "Abbie is getting you the file and access to her apartment." "Ok, that's good." Jamie walked over to them with a file. "We got this from county." Liv took the file and looked over it. "What?" Alex asked. "Dylan's ex, Jayden Adams, she's got a law suit out on Dylan for cusitody of her two kids, says that Dylan is an unfit mother and has the kids in endager because of her dog, Rocky and because is never home and always gone, she can't provide a stable home for the kids." "That's nonscense, Rocky is the most sweetest dog in the city, he's such a big baby and as for the unift part of Dylan we don't know anything about Dylan yet, because we haven't talk to her." Jamie looked at Liv. "Yeah, Abbie said that you guys found Dylan." Lindsay was just about walk out the door when Liv said that. "What? Why?" "She's in the hospital, unconsciense since we found her." "Then have someone sit on her until she's up and then question her." Alex told them. Jamie looked at the girls. "Feds would but were tied up with cases out the ass and Dylan's hit the top of the list and I hate that happened to Dylan, but I have to go, I'm headin' the feds team until Dylan's back on her feet, Chief told me about an hour ago." "Ok, be safe." "Will do." Jamie turned and left. "We would but were already short staff." Lindsay picked up her phone. "Kennedy, get everyone in the conference room in 5... thank you and when you do that, you can take the rest of the day off...ok thanks." Lindsay hung up the phone. "Then I'll sit on her and all my other case will be sent out to there ADA's and I know you gave the day off, but this is another way for me to run solo and show the DA's office that I have what it takes to be here." Lindsay grabbed her files and walked out. Alex and Liv smiled. "She's gonna be a good chief one day." A few minutes later, Lindsay came back in the office and before Lindsay could say anything Alex spoke. "You finish the case your on and then take this one head on, but I want you to have Abbie sit First chair if she can, and you take Second, Dylan's federal and we used treat it as such." Lindsay nodded and left. Alex looked at her watch. "I have a meeting with Liz and Jack in twenty." "Ok, I'll see you at home tonight, I have a late case to finish and I want to make sure that Dylan's ok before I come home." "Ok, I'll see you tonight." Alex kissed Liv and then walked out.

(Conference room) Lindsay was at the head of the table with all her file. "As you all know one of NYPD's cops was attacked eariler to day and there's been a lot of working going on around here and the reason your all here, is because I will be taking this case personally and all of you will be getting my case's I have left." Lindsay picked up the first two. "Southerlyn, I want you on these, finish you the one's you have and hit theses." Lindsay handed them to Serena. "Casey, I know your white collar but I could your help." Lindsay handed her two files. Abbie and Jamie walked in the room. Lindsay looked at them. "I thought you to were suppose be working other cases." "Struass were sitting ducks at home, Jamie only work when Chief let's her and I'm going stir crazy, without working on this." "Fine, Abbie you'll be on this case with me, you'll take 1st chiar and i'm 2nd chair, Dylan's still federal, and Jamie, go over to Don, help him out, there still down a detective, I under stand that your federal, call your cheif and tell him know what's going on and if he say's ok, help out Don. Jamie nodded and left. "Steele, you have these." Lindsay slid them to him. "I want all of you to get started on these, today people, that's all I have for now." Everyone got up and left the room. Abbie was still sitting in her chair. "Abbie, I really don't have time to agrue with you about what ever is going to come out of your mouth, you are the best Federal ADA, that I have and you can close any case you get." "Why are so bent on taking this case personally." "Because Dylan is family to NYPD and ADA's and I don't like it, and when I have more from Dylan I'll pass it on to you and I'm going to prove to the DA's office that I can do this solo without the help." Lindsay grabbed her stuff and left. Abbie knew something eating at Lindsay and she was gonna find out but had to a case to start and some to finish.

(3 weeks later) Dylan was still in the hospital and took a turn for the worse. Susan called captain and told him. "She had a blood clot in her left lung, I caught in time, did emergany surgery and she's stable for now." "Thanks, Susan." "Any time Don, and Don?" "Yeah." "You catch the son of bitch that did to Dylan and give him one for me." "Will do Susan." They hung up the phone. Lindsay was staying with Dylan 24/7 and working from there. Susan came on the room and Lindsay was sitting in the chair, working on her files and looking at Dylan's monitors too. "How's she doing?" "She's barley hanging in there Lindsay, but with the meds and around the clock treatment, she should pull through." "She better I need her for this case, I'm not losing my case over this and her attackers are not getting away from this either." Susan could tell that Lindsay was not playing about this. "I'll do my best to keep her alive and get back to health Lindsay." Susan signed off on the chart and walked out of the room. "You better come back to me Dylan, I'm not losing this case." Lindsay told Dylan and then went back to working on the case.

(Squad room) Jo, Jamie, Liv and Fin were still digging through all the stuff they had on the Jayden and her crew. Jamie was a Federal Agent and had connections with Abbie if they need a federal warrant. Jamie was in her full gear, and since she was assistance head agent she was always in full gear. Dylan was head agent but with her down and now Captain's detective Jamie was the only one left for the team to follow. "How long have we've been at this case?" "3 weeks and came up empty." Jo and Jamie were over by the board. "Something got Jayden spooked and she running, but when she took Jackson and Sawyer, that's where she's messed up?" "But the question is what spooked Jayden?" "I don't know." Jo and Jamie turned to the others and Tim from 1pp came in with Jayden's file. Jo took the file. "Thanks." Tim nodded and then left. Jo handed each of them a part of Jayden's file. "Let's find out about our pretty little girl." They got to work on through Jayden's files. Hours later they were still in the files. Jo was going through a file when her phone rang. Jo picked it up. "SVU Jagielski." 'It's Ortiz, I ran Jayden's cards through the data base and had a ticket booked for England but never got on the flight.' "Thanks, Letty." Jo hung up the phone. "That was Letty from Washington, siad that Jayden had a plane booked to England but never got on the flight." "So what happened, something spooked her three weeks ago." "But the question is what?" Jamie pulled up the big screen. "I ran all the info through feds data base, what ever it was, it spooked the whole crew, Chris had a flight to Kentucky, Carly to boston and Jenny is no where to be found." "Ok, what the hell happened to them and what spooked them." Jo pulled up one more picture. "But our million dollar question is where's Jackson and Sawyer?" Jamie head shot up. "What?" "Dylan's kids, 13 months." "There not with ACS." "Nope." "1pp?" "Nope?" "Deb?" "Nope?" Jo knew that Jamie was getting mad. "Father?" "Nope, it was a donor and Jayden is supposely there mother." "Now where's Jayden?" Fin picked up a file. "Jayden's got a house on the lower west side." "Then let's hit it full force, if she taken my god kids, I swear she's dead." Jo knew that Jamie wasn't playing with this. Jamie grabbed her spare gun from her locker and the spare clips, shut her locker and then walked out. "She's not playing is she?" "Nope, Jamie doesn't like it when someone takes her god kids." Liv looked at Jo. "Abbie and Dylan go way back, and when Dylan had the kids, she told Abbie and before Jayden got crazy, she asked Jamie to be there god mother." Liv nodded. They all grabbed there gear and walked out.

(Dylan's room, Hospital) Lindsay had fallen asleep in the chair next to bed. Cheif walked in the room and saw Lindsay sound asleep in the chair. Cheif was standing at the bed. "Dylan, you gotta come back to us, we need you and the team needs you." Susan came in the room to check on her. "She's holding steady Chief." "What's her chances of coming out of this?" Susan looked at him. "Right now, there low, but she keeps going like this, it's a good chance that she'll make it." Susan checked the wounds, gave Dylan another around of meds and signed off her chart. "I keep giving her morphonie, high doses to keep the pain down and I have her in coma so that her body heal from injuries." Susan threw the syringe away and then checked her bandages. "Everything looks good." "Good." Cheif sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Lindsay been camped out in here for 3 weeks and refuses to leave this room, and threaten Dylan everyday that is she doesn't come back that she's going to kill her with her bare hands." Chief smiled. "I'm gonna have Nureo come down later and check her brain function to see what's going on there." Susan checked the monitors one last time before leaving the room. "I swear Dylan, if you don't come from this, I'm gonna go crazy." Cheif Taylor sat back in the chair on the other side of the bed, watching Dylan and Lindsay both for a while.

(Jayden's House) Jo, Jamie, Liv, Fin and some uniforms were in the house. Jamie was the lead one on this. Jo knew better than to argue with her sister, when she was in fight mode. Jo remember the one time when she argued with Jamie when she was in her fight mode and Jo got deck in the jaw for it and after that she knew better not to fight Jamie when she was this way. They searched the house and tunred it upside down to find anything but came up empty. Jamie threw something across the room and then punched a wall. "DAMN IT!" Jo looked at Jamie. Jamie was pulling her bloody hand out of the wall. "Jams, calm down will find them and Jayden too." Jamie looked at Jo. "I know this eating at you but you can't blame your self for this, Dylan knew that Jayden was bound to snap and when she did, Jayden took out the one thing that would stand in her way." Jo took an old towel and ripped a piece off it and put it around Jamie's hand. "But she took the one thing that has signed her death wish with me." "I know and I promise will find..." A rookie came from the back room. "Detective you might want to see this?" They followed him to a back room and when they looked inside it was insane. Jayden had the room covered in Pictures of Dylan and other things, but something caught Jamie's eye. A print out on the computer of a ticket. Jo, Fin and Liv saw the wall that Jamie was about to hit. "She's fleeting the states." Jo was about to say something when her phone rang. Jo picked it up. "Jagielski." 'It's Ortiz, I ran Jayden's cards through the data base and she's got a ticket booked to England, that's leaving in an hour.' "Thanks, Letty and..." 'Already on it Jo.' "Thanks." Jo hung up the phone. "That was Letty, Jayden's gonna run home to mommy and daddy." "Where?" "JFK Airport, flight 3459 leaveing in an hour." Fin picked up the phone. "I'll delay the flight you three get over to JFK, find her and I'll have back up waiting on your." Jamie looked at Fin. "No uni's, we need street clothes inside, and uni's posted out side out of site, if she see's them, she's gone." "I've got your back Jamie, just go get those kids home." Jo, Jamie and Liv left, while Fin called it in and got the team round up.

(JFK) Jayden and her crew were sitting by the window. The kids were in there strollers. "Well, once we get on that plane, it's bye bye old life, hello new life." The others were nervous about this. "Jadyen you think it's going to work." "It'll work just like we want it too, by the time they find the house and room, we'll be long gone." "I know but you know when you fuck one NYPD you have a whole fucking army coming after you for it." Jayden looked at Jenny. "But by the time they piece it together will be long gone and be a family." "Right, and we can all be a happy family." Jayden smiled. "Yes, we can." "Look guys, just chill out and let's wait for the flight." They all nodded and sat back.

(Out side) The crew was gearing up and getting ready to move in. Jo, Jamie and Liv walked in the airport. They all had wires on and geared up. They had undercovers in the airport all ready and waiting for the command. "No one will move until I say so." Jamie told them. "Liv you west, Jo you go east, I'll take the middle." They came in separte so that it wouldn't draw attetion to them. They had to proceed with caution. Liv went west, Jo went east and Jamie took the middle. "We got nothing on my end." "Keep looking there bound to be here, and Fin..." "He's got it on hold." 'Flight 3459 to england is delay, there's a slight problem in the plane.' Everyone knew that it should get them moving. (Over by the window) "Seriouly?" "Yeap." Jayden took a breath. "Alright let's take a break for a minute." They all stood up. "Carly, go get a water for the formula, Chris go get something to eat for us, Jenny you can come with me to help change the kids." They all nodded and went in different directions. In the lobby, all the cops were walking around the place looking for there suspects. They were all slipt up in opposite place. "That flight call should have gotten them moving around." Jo said in her hidden mic. They kept looking around and moving through the crowd. "I got nothing over here." "Keep looking, there bound to show." It took a minute for anything to happen and when it did, it hit big. Jenny and Jayden came out of the bathroom at the same time and Jenny spotted him. Cop. Uniform. "Cops, Jayden, Cops we got cops." Jayden looked to her left and there he was. "Shit, it's out, they've linked us down to here." "Yeah, what the hell are we going to do." Jayden looked to Chris at her right. "Give the kids to Chris and Carly, have them get on that plane and we take plan b." They got over to Chris and Carly. "Kids, Plane, Cops, bye." Jayden and Jenny handed the kids to Chris and Carly and then ran like hell. Jo was walking by the stands when she Christopher. "You tell me where they are and I promise to talk to the DA's office about a low sentence." Jo told Chris. He knew that Jo wasn't playing. "Ran off toward back exist." Jo picked up her radio. "All units, suspects running toward back exist." Jo looked her left and Fin looked to his right. "Got em'" They both took off running after them. "Jamie stay with Chris, I got Jayden, I'm faster." Jo and Fin were running after them. Jayden and Jenny were running like hell. "We gotta lose them!" "I Know! Run!" They kept running. Jamie grab her radio. "Yeah, show off." Jamie knew the Marine in Jo had broke lose. Fin was shaking his head, Jo had him beat by a long shot. "Damn, she fast." Jo was gaining her speed but could quite catch Jayden. The hall way was about to end and the ninety degree left turn was coming up. Jenny knew that she had to think fast and took a door to her left, and Jayden just kept running straight. Jo was running full speed. Jayden turned to look back to see who was chasing her and before she knew it, Jo had taken a short cut and cut her off. Jo grabbed a cart and stopped it in the path way of Jadyen. Jayden turned around a second to late, tripped over it, Jo caught Jayden mid air and slammed her in to the wall. "Have a nice trip, I hear the landing is bad on that ride." (Outside) Jenny thought she had made it without getting caught but was susprised when she came face first with a door and fell on her ass. Fin shut the door and looked at her. "Huh, wonder how that door opened? I know now." Fin reach down grabbed Jenny up and then walked her back in side. Jamie handcuffed Chris. "Right now you are not under arrest, just going down for questioning until we can figure out what happened." "Will I be able to see Dylan?" "That's her call, when she wakes up." It wasn't alone before Jayden and Jenny were brought up to the front. Carly was talking with Liv. "I told Jayden that it was a bad idea but she's didn't listen, and I knew the kids had to get out of this unharmed." "And then what?" "I was going to flip on Jayden at the last mintue." "So were going to turn your self in?" "Yes." Jo shoved Jayden in the chair. "You lucky that I didn't shoot you." "Yeah what ever bitch." Jo grabbed Jayden and slammed her up agianst the window. "Don't push me, your not a happy client with some right now." Jo shoved Jayden back in the chair. Jayden looked at Jo. "And your luckly that Dylan's not here and even double lucky that Jamie didn't come after you." Jo turned to a uniform cop. "Watch her, I'm not done with her yet." The cop nodded and stayed with Jayden. Jo walked over to Carly. "You tell me everything you know about Jayden and Dylan and I'll get you down to kidnapping, 6 months." "I can't..." "Assualt, attempted murder, kidnapping, 5-10 years." Carly looked at Jo. "Don't push me Carly, were talking about my sister god kids here and all it takes is for me to push this button and Jamie to come over here, ready to kill you." Jo had her hand on the button. "Your call, Carly." Carly looked at Jo and then at Jamie across the room with Jayden, who was luckly to survive if Fin ever lost his grip on Jamie. "I tell you 3 months in rehab." Carly pulled up her sleeve. Jo looked at them. "You tell, I give you a 1 year in rehab, and 6 months time." "Deal." "Good, see you at the station." A uniform cop took Carly off. Jo walked over to Liv. "How are the kids?" Liv looked at Jo. "There ok, just hungry and need a bath." "Alright, let's get them down to the station and then over to Dylan." "Want me to call Alex for this?" "Yeah, I want her to know that we found them and I want someone with Dylan at the hopstial at all times with the kids there." "Lindsay's been with Dylan." Jo looked at Liv. "What?" "Yeah, Lindsay went over there after I told Alex that we were short handed to have someone sit on Dylan at all times, so Lindsay took it." "But she's..." "Abbie taken this case for us, since Dylan is federal and all other cases went to 2-6 unless they need us." "Ok." Jo took the kids and Liv made the call to Alex. Jo walked over to Jamie who was with Jayden. "I should throw you to the wolves but I think I'll wait and let the DA's office decide and Dylan, I don't even want to think about what she's gonna do when she wakes up and another thing you ever take my god kids, I'll personally hunt you down." Jayden looked at Jamie. "Your nothing to me and those kids are not hers nor your god..." Jamie shoved Jayden into the wall hard. "Your asking for a death wish, you got off easy with Jo but not with me." Jo grabbed Jamie. "Jams, don't she's not worth it." Jamie handed Jayden over to a uniform cop. "Take her striaght to booking, I'll deal with her later." The cop nodded and walked off with Jayden. "How's the kids?" "There ok, just hungry and need a bath." "Good, let's get down to station, clean up the kids and then get them to Dylan." Jamie picked up her god son and held him. Jo took the stroller and Sawyer and followed Jamie. 


End file.
